headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
General Idea/Story Mode/FranceSwitzerland
Description Story Mode is a General Idea by FranceSwitzerland. It looks like a adventure game or something, but totally based on soccer. All Characters will be on a side. Some Characters are Heroes, but others are villains. At the beginning you will see all your Characters in your team and you can choose with which Character you want to play. You will see a map and you can go to one of the 5 worlds. It's all on you, but you will start on World 1, but when you get the World Map, you can switch to other worlds. When you enter this Game Mode, you will lose all your Characters expect South Korea. All Characters are secrets or you must defeat them and get their in your team. Also all Characters have a special power. Heroes and Villains Heroes *South Korea *Nigeria *USA *Italy *Brazil *France *United Kingdom *Netherlands *Turkey *Portugal *Canada *Asura *Egypt *Valentine *Ireland *China *New Zealand *Australia *Denmark *Colombia *South Africa *Austria *Switzerland *Singapore *Belgium *Croatia *Hungary *Hong Kong *Ecuador *Nepal *Georgia *Indonesia *Serbia Villains *Cameroon *Japan *Russia *Argentina *Germany *Spain *Mexico *Cyborg *Kepler 22B *Devil *Chile *Poland *Super Saiyan *Greece *Sweden *Z *Israel *Luxembourg *Romania *Thailand *Saudi Arabia *Pluto *Uruguay *India *Mon-K *Czech Republic *Ukraine World 1 (Meadowland) It looks like a meadowland. Luxembourg is the biggest villain of this world. Below you will see which Characters are also here and how to get them. You will start as South Korea on a normal meadow. You will see some protections and you cannot walk along it. There is one gate. Japan is standing before that gate. If you want to go throug that gate, you must defeat Japan. After you defeat Japan, you can go farther. You will see some bushes where China is hidden. Also you will see a map. When you walk to it you pick it up. Now you have the map and you can go to other worlds. There is also a door, where you must have the special power ice for to open it. Portugal is after this door hidden. If you want to go farther, you must cross Italy's meadow. Defeat him if you want to cross that meadow. After Italy's meadow are some mole holes. France is hidden in one of them. When you walk farther there is a angry forest with lots of big plants. There you can enter Luxembourg. If you walk to the other way there is a piece of grass with music notes. Here is Belgium hidden. More Coming Soon! World 2 (Digital Videogame land) World 2 is a Digital Video Game land. India is the biggest villain of this world. Below you will see which Characters are also in this world. The way to win this World is getting the 3 fighters (United Kingdom, Asura and Georgia) in your team. This way you can enter India. More coming soon! World 3 (Desertland) World 3 is a desert land with lots of cactuses. Chile is the biggest villain of this world. Below you will see which Characters are also in this world. More Coming Soon! Characters that need to come # Cameroon # Nigeria # USA # Russia # Argentina # Brazil # Germany # Spain # Mexico # Netherlands # Cyborg # Kepler 22B # Turkey # Devil # Canada # Poland # Ireland # Greece # New Zealand # Sweden # Z # Israel # Australia # Denmark # Colombia # Romania # South Africa # Austria # Thailand # Saudi Arabia # Switzerland # Singapore # Pluto # Croatia # Uruguay # Hungary # Hong Kong # Ecuador # Mon-K # Czech Republic # Nepal # Indonesia # Ukraine # Serbia Category:General Ideas Category:Inbuilding Pages Category:Ideas